youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gud Klingor
Origin The Gud Klingor get their name from their discovery point. In the late 1990s, an excavation site in Sweden yielded 67 hexagonal artifacts each with varied Roman numerals. 23 artifacts of similar type were found in an ancient Roman city. 20 were later found in the depths of a Shinto Temple. The artifacts were later called the Gud Klingor (Swedish for God Blades) after their original site. The artifacts were taken to various museums as displays while others ended up in the hands of various people. Afterwards, it was determined that the Gud Klingor were made with a super alloy called Ultrargentum, a silver-like metal with hyper density yet weighed about the same as a baseball when in the shape of a Gud Klingor. The metal could deflect bullets and was immune to a pressurized water cannon that could cut diamonds. In fact, the Ultrargentum could smash diamonds if enough force was applied. As further research was conducted, the ones assigned to study Gud Klingor found that each one was named after a deity of some kind from the cultures they were found in. The first 67 were found to be named after Germanic Deities; the 22 in the Roman city were named after Roman gods and goddesses; and 11 of the ones found at the Shinto Temple were named after certain famous Kami in Japanese culture. Appearance Gud Klingor take the form of hexagonal metal charms with an A with multiple slashes across it and a numeral. The numerals on the Gud Klingor are irrelevant; they do not designate power levels. Roman Numerals I-III are all colored black. The reasoning behind this is unknown. 9 of the Gud Klingor found in the Shinto Temple were white with two of the multi-slashed A's on them. Universal Powers *'Weapon Change:' Gud Klingor can transform into any weapon the user wishes. This allows the Gud Klingor to be used by practically anybody. However, each Gud Klingor have a particular type of weapon that would unlock their full potential. This is also dependent on the user. *'Heart Defense:' When a user of a Gud Klingor stores their weapon where their heart is, they will gain a tattoo over their heart designating which number Gud Klingor they bear. Their heart will also become immune to any attack when their Gud Klingor is in its sealed form. *'Multi-Activation:' A Gud Klingor user can incorporate more than one Gud Klingor at a time. However, this should only be attempted when the user is at full strength, and to not use more than two at a time. Gud Klingor Names When the Gud Klingor became integrated into various societies, they took on the names of certain deities within cultures. Each Gud Klingor is pre-named before their user finds them, but aside from the universal powers, their abilities depend on the user. Any Gud Klingor that isn't taken is free for any user to create. All I (The Almighty One of Awesomeness, Super Kami Kuro) ask is that whoever lays claim to a Gud Klingor simply put their signature (the four ~'s thing) below a Gud Klingor of their choosing. The format will be as follows: *Gud Klingor Name :Kuro 14:40, December 7, 2012 (UTC) The Signature must be BELOW the Gud Klingor in order to make it valid. Thank you and have a nice day. Sincerely Kuro 14:40, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Roman Gods and Goddesses *Jupiter (Gud Klingor) Kuro 14:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Juno (Gud Klingor) *Neptune (Gud Klingor) Kuro 14:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Pluto (Gud Klingor) Kuro 14:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Apollo (Gud Klingor) *Diana (Gud Klingor) *Mars (Gud Klingor) Kuro 14:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Venus (Gud Klingor) Kuro 14:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Cupid (Gud Klingor) *Mercury (Gud Klingor) Kuro 14:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Minerva (Gud Klingor) Flash12 March 3, 2013 *Ceres (Gud Klingor) *Proserpine (Gud Klingor) *Vulcan (Gud Klingor) *Bacchus (Gud Klingor) *Saturn (Gud Klingor) Kuro 14:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Vesta (Gud Klingor) *Janus (Gud Klingor) *Uranus (Gud Klingor) Kuro 14:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Gaia (Gud Klingor) Kuro 20:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) *Maia (Gud Klingor) *Flora (Gud Klingor) *Plutus (Gud Klingor) Norse Deities Masculine *Baldr (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 15:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) *Bragi (Gud Klingor) *Dellingr (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 14:40, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Forseti (Gud Klingor) *Freyr (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Heimdallr (Gud Klingor) *Hermóðr (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Höðr (Gud Klingor) *Hœnir (Gud Klingor) *Loki (Gud Klingor) *Lóðurr (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Meili (Gud Klingor) *Njörðr (Gud Klingor) *Odin (Gud Klingor) *Saxnōt (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Thor (Gud Klingor) *Týr (Gud Klingor) *Ullr (Gud Klingor) *Vili (Gud Klingor) *Viðarr (Gud Klingor) *Váli (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Vé (Gud Klingor) *Óðr (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Feminine *Baduhenna (Gud Klingor) *Bil (Gud Klingor) *Beyla (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Eir (Gud Klingor) *Ēostre (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Freyja (Gud Klingor) *Frigg (Gud Klingor) *Fulla (Gud Klingor) *Gefjun (Gud Klingor) *Gersemi (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Gerðr (Gud Klingor) *Gná (Gud Klingor) *Gullveig (Gud Klingor) *Hariasa (Gud Klingor) *Hel (Gud Klingor) *Hlín (Gud Klingor) *Hretha (Gud Klingor) *Hnoss (Gud Klingor) *Ilmr (Gud Klingor) *Iðunn (Gud Klingor) *Irpa (Gud Klingor) *Lofn (Gud Klingor) *Nanna (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 15:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) *Nerthus (Gud Klingor) *Njörun (Gud Klingor) *Nótt (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 14:40, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Rán (Gud Klingor) *Rindr (Gud Klingor) *Sága (Gud Klingor) *Sif (Gud Klingor) *Sigyn (Gud Klingor) *Sjöfn (Gud Klingor) *Skaði (Gud Klingor) *Snotra (Gud Klingor) *Sól (Gud Klingor) *Syn (Gud Klingor) *Þrúðr (Gud Klingor) *Vár (Gud Klingor) *Vör (Gud Klingor) :Kuro 19:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *Zisa (Gud Klingor) Japanese Kami *Amaterasu Ōmikami (Gud Klingor) *Hachiman (Gud Klingor) *Inari Ōkami (Gud Klingor) *Izanagi no Mikoto (Gud Klingor) :User:True-Clown-Prince 03:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Izanami no Mikoto (Gud Klingor) *Kotoamatsukami (Gud Klingor) *Omoikane (Gud Klingor) *Sarutahiko Ōkami (Gud Klingor) *Susano'o no Nikoto (Gud Klingor) *Tsukuyomi (Gud Klingor) Behind the Scenes The Gud Klingor are based off of the Kakugane from Buso Renkin, but they do not necessarily have to conform to the series itself. They are open to whoever wants to create one. The Norse motif came from wanting to try something different than Japanese, hence the abundance of Norse Gud Klingor.